1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closures for containers and more particularly, it relates to composite closures for containers which provides a hermetically sealed arrangement, but is relatively easy to open. Specifically, the present invention is directed to improvements in composite closures consisting of a central substrate formed of a thin-gauge metallic material and having a central portion and an outer portion, and two concentric rings which are injection molded onto the central substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter in this application: 4,044,941, 4,088,242, 4,103,802, 4,210,618, 4,215,791, 4,254,891, 4,268,336.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a container closure adapted for securement to an upper, opened end of a container body like that of the present invention which provides a central substrate formed of a thin-gauge metallic material and having a central portion and an outer portion, and two concentric rings which are injection molded onto the substrate. One of the two concentric rings defines an outer ring having attachment means for securement to the container body. The other of the two concentric rings defines an inner ring serving as a tear strip for removing the central portion of the substrate from the container. The substrate is frangible in the area between the two concentric rings to provide a peripheral line of tear.